Thrown aside
by crazymike 98
Summary: Just like alot of other stories this follows the lone wanderer, as he finds a new world filled with oppurtunity
1. prologue

**This is my first storie, Fallout 3 is my favorite game so I chose it.**

**prologue**

* * *

Brian Fodder was your average 10 year old in the vault, he just recovered from one of Brotch's particularly diffucult assignments on the earth's atmosphere, Brian didn't fully understand the purpose of knowing about the air and sky seeing as how he would never see it, outside of photos and old magazines that is. Brain had barely got any sleep as it was, staying up all night becuase he procrastinated and now being woken up early and dragged to the cafateria for some unknown reason.


	2. Surprise

Brian walked into the cafateria as he was told to by his father, " Why am I going here I already ate", Brian wondered as he pushed the button to open the sliding door, the room was dark for a split second until a bright sensation of white light caused him to blink a few times. SURPRISE! Brian heard as his vision came back, Happy Birthday the entire room full of people rang out, " Oh crap, how could I have forgot it was my freakin birthday", brian thought as his father James came from the corner and walked up to him " Happy birthday pal, I can't believe your're already ten, if only your mother..", James began as he was interupted by the overseer of the vault stepped into view and talked about the responsibilities Brian would have to deal with and gave him a weird looking overside wrist wactch he heard was a pipboy 3000. " wow this thing is sweet, cool it even gets radio, I wonder what else it could do" Thought brian, after he was done lipping through various screens and checking different features Amata (his best friend, and daughter of the overseer) approached him " Happy birthday, we really surprised you didn't we", She asked, " Yah you did, I totaly forgot it was my birthday in the first place" he replied, " Wow really, I can be pretty busy but never forget birthdays, especially mine, I bet you can't guess what your present is, go on guess," she stated, " Uh, I really have no idea" he said scracthing his left wrist, trying to get the itch that had formed under his pipboy. " Ha, I knew I'd surprise you, Grognak, issue 14 and with now misssing pages. I found this in a box of my father's old things if you can believe it, I guess everyone was ten once. Ok I'll let you get get back to mingling with your guests."

She finished and walked of to another part of the cafateria after handing him the old old comic, " Hey thankyou" Brian called after she left, then he started to flip through the pages, looking at the pictures of grognak smashing the bad guys in with his club. Brian stopped reading and folded the comic and tucked in his jumpsuit pocket, he always found the standard ussue jumpsuits everyone in the vault wore were handy, he walked across the booth seating the overseer and stopped to talk to old lady palmer, he listened as she talked about his birthday and gave him a fresh baked sweetrole which he bit a chunk out of, thanked her and continued to walk around, avoiding Butch Deloria's table, " I think butch and his stupid friends could think of something better to do than talk about names for some idiotic gang, they listed tunnel rats, something involving hamsters and some other stupid ideas." Brian thought, and sat down at the empty booth reading more information on his pipboy, " Hmm it has a picture of a little dude on it showing if I need medical attention, cooool ", He thought as Stanley, the vault technician, called him over to the counter area, still tired from all his homework Brian slowly exited the booth and stumbled on the floor before picking himself up and moving towardStanley. Once he got there he stood behind him and cleared his throat so stanley would turn around, " Hey sport, wait what happened to your face, its all red? " Stanley asked " oh it's nothing i'm just a little tired and I accidentaly fell, i'm fine though." Brian replied, " Oh that's good, so on another subject how do like that pipboy, does it fit good and work properly?" Stanley asked changing the conversation topic, " yes, I like it and it fits pretty good, although it may be hard to reach and itch under it." Brian replied, " yeah you get used to it, oh thats right I almost forgot, here is your birthday present", Stanly said handing Brian a baseball cap, " I always love plaing this sport in the vault gymnasium, now I have a collector's edition hat, this day is awesome.", Brian thought.

" Attention everone, it's time to cut the cake." The robot from behind the counter announced, Andy was the robot's name, he was a mister handy robot, brian thought they were fascinating because of their squid like legs and thruster systems. Just then Andy attempted to slice a piece of the cake with a buzz saw and the cake exploded into bits and pieces on contact. Brian was slightly dismayed about not getting to eat any cake but dealt with it and sat back down at his booth picking up his sweetroll and taking another bite. As he chewed Butch sat up out of his booth area and walked over to Brian " I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake, gimmie that sweetrole you got from old lady palmer" Butch demanded, " Well if you havent noticed I've already eaten half and theres no way I'm giving you the other half, jerk." Brian protested, " Oh thats it, your gonna get it now!", Butch yelled and punched brian in the stomach and face before Officer Gomez interupted from across the room " Hey Butch get away from him!" Gomez intervined, Butch walked away back to his table mumbling something derogatory about Brian which was ignored. " Sorry about that he didn't hurt you did he?" Gomez asked seriously, " No, not to bad at least, I should be fine aside from a few bruises", Brian replied, " Good, now do you mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Gomez, " That jerk tried to steal my sweetroll." Brian complained, " Alright I'll handle this" said Gomez. " I've got enough fucking problems in this goddamned hole to be dealing with some headstrong bullies, they don't pay me enough for this job." Officer Gomez thought to himself, Brian was now back at his table finishing his sweetroll making sure butch could see him so brian could find the look of anger on his face. " Man this is going to be sore tommorrow, of course I had to add to it by falling flat on my face" Brian thought as his dad went over to answer the intercom near the door he entered in. He got up as he noticed Amata waking towards him. " Hey Butch didn't ruin the party for you did he?" Amata asked, " No he didn't but he did try to take my sweetroll" Brian replied, " Whats Butch's proplem anyway, just cause he has a drunk slut of a mother doesn't mean he can take it out on you, especially on your birthday." Brian laughed at the comment " yeah your right maybe his mom drop him on his head to many times when he was a baby" Amata then shared a laugh before continuing " I'm glad your feeling okay, enjoy the rest of your birthday." With that she walked off to sit with her dad.

Then James finished talking and walked to his son " Hey, that was jonas on the intercom him and I have been cooking up a little surprise for you, he want's you to meet him down on the reactor level" "okay dad", Brian sat up waved goodbye to his friends and walked out of the cafateria and ito the dull grey hallways of vault 101 until he ran into Beatrice, Stanley's daughter gave him a poem for his birthday, which he saved in his pipboy, " A poem for my birthday, what kind of present is that?" He held up his pipboy and quickly skimmed through the poem.

_Gray Walls, impenetrable steel._  
_Suffocation! Condemnation!_  
_Little hands groping in subterranean uncertainty._  
_Mommy? Daddy? Am I Dead?_

_Nay! Nay! Reborn into purifying fluorescence! _

_A face emerges, strong and male._

_Father to me? Father to all! _

_Overseeing our lives, our eternities._  
_Harshness of descipline._  
_Harshness of love_

_Obedience my savior! _

_Larva to pupa, pupa to worker._  
_Buzz, buzz! One with the steel honeycomb._  
_10 lies within the 101, significant at last._  
_Till gray seeps from the walls to hair, to soul._  
_Then, eternal slumber, the sweet sleep of incineration._


	3. Shooting and taking tests

**chapter 2 shooting and taking tests**

**Italics are going to be used when people are thinking something to themselves**

* * *

Brian thought about the poem for a second but then continued down the hallway to the reactor level, he proceeded down the stairs and then left to the reactor where hew saw Jonas patiently waiting. Brian entered the room and walked over to him, " Hey there young man, I thought kids weren't allowed down on the reactor level" Jonas jokingly said, " What, what are you talking about Jonas my dad just 3 minutes ago told me to come down over here." Brian protested, " Alright, alright fine you are supposed to be here, now if you could wait one second i'm sure your father will be here soon." " Okay" Brian walked over the the wall of the reactor chamber and leaned against it looking at various things on his pipboy while waiting for his father to arrive, " Wow this thing has one giant map, I wonder what could fill all that space" Brian thought out loud, " Stuff you don't want to know about, believe me" Jonas whispered so faintly Brian couldn't hear it. Just then James came down into the room and walked over to Brian interupting him from looking at the pipboy 3000's various settings and dials, " Hey son are you ready for your surprise?" " Yeah but why are down here on the reactor level?" Brian asked, " Follow me and I'll show you"

Brian then followed his dad into one of the doors off the side of the main reactor into a storage room that had three metal targets at the far end which when shot spin around reseting itself automatically, " Here it is, your own BB gun" James said hand his son the bb gun, " I figure if your old enough for the overseer's assignments your old enough to have this" " Thanks Dad, but how did you get this, I mean it isn't like there's a BB gun store around here?" Brian asked, " Well me a Jonas found the body of the gun laying down here about two months ago, it was in really bad condition and falling apart, then we scrounged up different piece of metal for the barrel and the cocking mechanism, the hardest part was the spring but we eventually found one of Butch's "misplaced" switchblades, and now you can come down to the reactor level to shoot it whenever you want." Brian looked at the BB gun in his hands, " Thanks again dad this is really great"

Brian then walked over to the crate seperating him from the tartets he then held up the barrel of the gun to level it with the sights of the BB gun steadied his breathing, and took the shot at the very far target to the right, he missed, _wow I guess I really do need to practice, _Brian lined up the same shot but held the gun still in his hands, Just after he fired a ping was heard and the sound of sliding metal, _yes I got it. _He then did the same thing for the other two targets on the left, then out of nowhere an oversized cockroach made it's way to floor directly in front of the targets, " Oh it's a radroach, son see if you can get that with your BB gun." Brian smiled and lined up another shot and fired right into one of the radroach's eyes, half of the radroach's face completely caved in and yellow blood and green puss poured out. " Good job son! Jonas come get get a picture of me with the big game hunter, capture the moment." Brian smiled to the camera _This is the best day ever_, FLASH more whight light, so bright.

* * *

6 YEARS LATER

"Come on do i really have to take this stupid test, I feel sick, really" Brian complained, " Yes you do have to take the G.O.A.T, and I know you arent sick you you can give up on that try" James told his son. " But, but, I have uhhh..." Brian slumped over knowing when he was defeated, " Fine what exactly is the GOAT anyway" Brian asked " The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test or G.O.A.T for short, it help to see what sort of job you'll be serving the community with when you grow up" James answered " Go on now you've got a G.O.A.T to take" " Alright, alright i'm going" Brian said as he left the clinic, _If you ask me I think the G.O.A.T is going to be complete batshit_, Brian continued to turn right to go down another bland grey hall when he saw Butch's gang, the Tunnel Snakes harassing Amata_, What the fuck are those shitholes doing now. _Brian walked over to butch " Hey Butch what the hell are you doing?" " Why don't you just go away it's none of your damn business" Butch said, " Actually its going to be my damn business when I shove my boot up your sorry and your trying to grt it out without crying." Brian threatned " Okay princess you better run along before we fuck up your little girlfriend over here" Brian held back his anger and started again " If you don't stop right now and leave her alone, I'll deal with you myself" Brian threatened again " You got shit in ears I told you to screw off, oh and I like to see you try and fightws augh" Butch was cutt off by Brian punching him directly on his face, Butch was bleeding from the nose and mouth, he then then spit out one of his teeth and yelled " Guys beat some sense into this shitsack" Just then Wally Mack and Paul Hannon Jr. rushed over to Brian, he threw a few punches hitting Wally in the ribs and Pual in the stomach but they outnumbered him, they got on either side of brian both punched hard in the gut and ribs, Brian grinded his teeth from pain, _Fuck this hurts, _he rushed and threw himself toward Wally tackling him and they both fell brian sat up and punched Wally's face over and over until Paul pulled him off kicked his side and stepped on his chest, Wally had trouble seeing as his eyes were swollen and he was bleeding and crying at the same time, Butch came of and helped Wally up then walked over to Brian who was pinned down by Paul and proceeded to punch him in the sides and stomach, " There let that be a lesson, don't mess with the tunnel snakes" With that butch and his gang walked into class, Amata came over from the wall and helped Brian get up, " Are you okay, those everyday assholes are starting to turn into criminals" " No shit, yeah I'm fine" Brian replied wiping some blood from his mouth and fully standing up " Listen, thanks for getting rid of them, I owe you one" then she walked into the classroom and brian followed.

" Once everyone has managed to find the classroom please take your seat and get prepared" the vault teacher announced, Brian sat in the third chair from the front on the right side of the classroom apon entry, after everyone was seated and ready handed out the papers to start the G.O.A.T.

Question # 1: **You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?** Brian answered choice number 1/ "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

Question # 2:**While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do? "**_Hmmm I don't know" _Brian thought for a second. Choice # 3/Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities

Question # 3:**You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do? **Brian answered choice # 1 Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be ok

Question # 4:**Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer? **Brian wrote in his answer, choice # 3/Designated Hitter

Question # 5:**Your Grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do? **Brian thought about this one for a minute, not really having met his grandma. He answered choice #Offer your most prized possession in exchange for the vault resident's life

Question # 6:**Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed? **Brian chose option # 1 Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door

Question # 7:**Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment? **Brian chose answer # 2 Large Doses of anti-mutagen agent, as the others would most likely kill him

Question # 8:**A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. Whats the best way to obtain it? **Brian chose answer # 4 Slip some knock out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

Question # 9:**You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and... **Brian chose # 1 Loosen some bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the room will flood

Question # 10:**Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives? **Brian chose answer # 3 The Overseer.

"Pencils down people, that was it, the infamous G.O.A.T hopefully most of you didn't find it so bad, for others there always openings in the maintanance department, you can take the rest of the day off, but don't forget to hand in your papers before leaving, you don't want to know what happens to people who fail the G.O.A.T. Brian got up and was still sore, aching, and in pain, he walked over to and handed in his test after a few other people. "Hmm Interesting. "Clinical Test Subject"... sounds like something you should excel at. I guess you and your dad will be working together." deducted, " Oh thats pretty cool I guess I always was interested in medicine" With that Brian turned and left the classroom, stepping back into the dark grey metal hallways he had got accustomed to after 16 years.

**so how was that, please comment if i'm doing anthing wrong, and please review**


End file.
